Kindred Souls
by Twilight DeLucca
Summary: Summary inside
1. Sakura and Hinata Confess

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone is OOC…..

This IS A NEJI/SAKU fic! If you don't like don't read!!!!!

Also with HINA/KIBA.

Hina/Saku (friendship only. No yuri)

Shika/Temari

TenTen/Ino

Onesided Naru/Hina

onesided Sasu/Saku

Rated M for rape, lemons, language, and flashbacks

Chapter one: Hinata and Sakura's Confessions.

Haruno Sakura's eyebrows rose when she saw Hyuuga Hinata waiting for her. "Hi Hinata. What brings you to the Konoha hospital?" She asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Over, say, lunch." Hinata replied. Sakura grinned. "Sounds good. Let's get going then." The pink haired woman replied. The two 21-year-old Anbu members left the hospital and headed to a cafe nearby.

"So what's on your mind?" Sakura asked. "Boys and memories I suppose." Hinata replied. Sakura nodded. "Ok." She said. "Have you ever felt stupid for chasing after someone the will never want you?" Hinata asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. Sasuke." She replied darkly. "If you don't mind my asking, why did you feel like that?" Hinata asked. Sakura smiled bitterly. "I was a fool because I knew he could never love me in a million, billion years yet I still chased after him like a bitch in heat. I looked in the mirror every day and told myself how pathetic I was but I still chased after the emo bastard. I cried because I hated my life. I wanted to die but I was too cowardly to kill myself. I only cried at night though or in the shower so that no one could hear my pathetic self-hatred and cut me down more." She replied.

"D-did you ever cut yourself?" Hinata asked barely above a whisper but Sakura still heard it. "Yes." Sakura whispered. "Tell me about it." Hinata pleaded. "Ok." Sakura replied.

(flashback)

_13-year-old Haruno Sakura pulled a kunai out of her pouch and got into the now warm/hot shower water. Her arms were bare like the rest of her and she cried bitterly. "I'll never be good enough for anyone to love." She sniffled as she sliced her wrist deeply. The pain made Sakura feel better so she made more cuts up her wrist. The blood flowed down her arm into the bathtub to mix with the water, turning the bottom of the tub a dark pink. "Sakura?" Her mother Sakuya called. "I'm almost done mom." Sakura called back. "Ok honey." Sakuya replied. Her mother left and Sakura cut her other arm this time like she did the left one. Once the water turned red like blood, Sakura washed her hair and bathed. She got out and wrapped a towel around her body and another around her hair. She dried her wrists off and bandaged them after making sure they didn't become infected. She hid the bandages from her parents well._

(end flashback)

"That was the first time I ever cut myself." Sakura whispered at the end of her tale. Hinata hung her head. "I too cut myself." She admitted. Sakura gasped. "Hinata why? I thought Naruto loved you...like you loved him." She said. "No. He was like Sasuke in that regard. And I like you." Hinata replied softly.

(Hinata's Flashback)

**"Hi N-Naruto-kun." 13-year-old Hyuuga Hinata said shyly. "Hey Hinata-chan. Can't talk right now. I've gotta find Lee-kun." Uzumaki Naruto said as he ran by her. Hinata held the ramen she made for him and hung her head. "It's ok." She muttered to no one. She ate the ramen herself and walked back to the Hyuuga Compound sadly. That night in her room after her shower, Hinata pulled a senbon needle out of her pouch and dug it into her right wrist. The needle made a deep cut much like a kunai but smaller so that they weren't noticable without the Byakugan being activated. Hinata cried silently while she cut herself with the long weapon but no one came to see if she was ok or if she needed a shoulder to cry on. She put the senbon away after she wiped all the blood away and stopped the blood flow with some gauze. She made sure they didn't become infected before she went to bed crying herself to sleep.**

(End Hinata's Flashback)

"Oh Goddess Hinata-chan. I'm so sorry. If I had known, I would've done something." Sakura said softly, both kunoichi unaware of the two shocked men sitting near them.

Hyuuga Neji and Inuzuka Kiba heard the women's whispered confessions and were in shock. "How could Hinata go through that and not tell anyone?" Kiba whispered. Neji shook his head. "I don't know. I mean I was there in the house with her. We were together alot. I can't believe I never knew." He replied ashamed of himself. "And Sakura-chan too. I mean I see her as my little sister and I didn't even know that bastard had pushed her to this." Kiba went on angrily. Neji nodded. "I was always mean to Sakura when we were younger. I had no idea that she dealt with her pain like that. Cutting herself." He said. Hinata and Sakura heard their conversation and hung their heads. "Now they know and we'll be treated like psychotic wannabe kunoichi." The pink haired woman whispered. "Yeah but I don't care. I'm tired of being looked down on. And now I'm glad we're two of the most powerful female ninja in all the Shinobi nations." Hinata replied back. Sakura nodded.

"I cut myself without anyone knowing until last year when I was in the Anbu common room cutting myself and Shikamaru walked and saw me doing it. He got mad at me." Sakura said softly.

(Flashback)

_20-year-old Sakura sat on the couch in the Anbu common room cutting herself again. The blood dripped down her arm but she was careful not to let any stain the carpet. Nara Shikamaru walked into the room and his eyes widened. "Haruno Sakura! Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He demanded. Sakura blanched and looked up with a gasp. "S-Shikamaru!" She squeaked out. "Answer me!" Shikamaru snarled, his normally lazy disposition was gone at the sight of the kunoichi cutting herself. Tears poured from Sakura's eyes as she dropped the kunai and let him tend to her newest cuts. "How long have you been doing it?" Shikamaru asked as he saw the scars. His heart ached for her. "Since I was thirteen." Sakura whispered. "Seven years? You've been cutting yourself for seven years?" Shikamaru asked. "H-hai." Sakura replied. _

_"Sakura I want you to promise me something." Shikamaru said. "What is it?" Sakura asked. "Promise me that no matter what you'll never cut yourself again." Shikamaru said. "I don't know if I can do that." Sakura replied softly. "You can and you will because I want you to come talk to me no matter what time it is when you feel like cutting yourself again. I'll help you stop ok?" Shikamarlu said. "Hai. I promise." Sakura replied with a small smile. A real smile. _

(End flashback)

"Shikamaru made me promise to never do it again. And I haven't. Because he kept his word. No matter what time I came over, he was willing to listen to me." Sakura said. She showed Hinata the scars on her arms. "I'm not proud of myself for what I've done but I know that I'm not a bad person for it." Sakura said softly. Hinata shocked her by showing her the same scars. Most were slender senbon cuts but she saw kunai cuts as well and her eyes softened. "We've been through a lot you and I. But now that we've had this talk, I feel better.

The two women talked of lighter things and their laughter made both men feel better. Sakura and Hinata approached them. "We know you heard every word we said." Sakura said. Hinata nodded. "We didn't mean to over hear." Neji said. "It's ok. We don't mind. As long as you don't tell anyone else." She said. "We won't." The men promised.

The two kunoichi parted ways with the men, Sakura back to the ER, Hinata back to Pediatric ward, Neji back to training and Kiba back to the kennel.

Here's Chapter one.


	2. Late Night Visits and Relaxation

I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT DOING SO!!!!!! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!

Chapter Two: Sakura's Late Night Visits and a little relaxation.

* * *

Sakura ran through the village. She had to talk to someone. Shikamaru was on a mission and she didn't know who else to turn to. That's how she found herself sneaking into the Hyuuga Compound to Hinata's room. The pale eyed woman blinked as she felt her bed dip with another weight. "Sakura-chan?" She whispered. "Yeah. I had the urge to cut myself again. Sasuke came by and tried to come inside to talk to me. I refused to let him in so he burned my door down with a Katon and attacked me. I beat him down and ran for my life. I'm terrified." Sakura replied. 

Hinata sat up and turned on her light. "He what?" She hissed softly. Sakura bowed her head to hide her tears from the other girl and repeated herself. "That bastard!" Hinata hissed again. Sakura shook her head. "Please Hinata-chan. Don't. I don't want you to get hurt." Sakura pleaded. Hinata calmed down and smiled. "I know just the two we can talk to. I was laying here contemplating the same thing because Naruto had cornered me in the village and attacked me as well. Only with words...not physically...yet." She said softly. "Oh Hinata." Sakura whispered.

"We're a mess aren't we?" Hinata asked. "Yeah. C'mon let's go before those two idiots come back and try something a little more physical." Sakura replied. The two giggling females left through Hinata's window and walked to Neji's apartment.

Hinata and Sakura giggled quietly when they heard Kiba's muffled cursing through the door of Neji's apartment. "What's Kiba doing in Neji's apartment?" Sakura asked. "He moved in with Neji-nii-san a few months ago because he thought it was time he moved out of the Inuzuka Clan house." Hinata replied.

"It's 11:30 at night. Why aren't you two in bed?" Kiba asked once he got the door open. Sakura and Hinata both grinned. Kiba was nursing a stubbed toe and a bruised shin. "We need someone to talk to." Sakura replied losing her grin. Hinata lost hers as well and they both bowed their heads. "C'mon in ladies." Kiba said as he moved from the door. Sakura and Hinata walked inside and Kiba shut the door. "HEY NEJI!!! WE HAVE VISITORS!!!!" He bellowed. Sakura and Hinata both winced. 'Man he's loud.' They thought.

Neji came into the living room in a pair of cotton pajama pants and a tank top and Sakura drooled mentally. 'SNAP OUT OF IT YOU PERV!!!' She screeched mentally. Hinata smirked behind her hand as she covered her mouth and pretended to cough. Sakura didn't buy it. She kept looking at Hinata suspiciously. Said Hyuuga female feigned innocence until Sakura gave up with a snort and a scowl.

"What's up?" Neji asked as he also hid a smirk, better than Hinata however because Sakura didn't give him the looks she gave his cousin. "Sasuke." Sakura replied dully. Neji became serious as well. "That explains the bruising on your arms, ribs, and stomach." He said quietly. Neji deactivated his Byakugan and motioned the two women to sit down on the couch. "Kiba try not to wake any more neighbors up. I'm the one that has to suffer through their complaints." He said. Kiba laughed and sat down beside Hinata. Sakura smirked to herself, hiding it in her long hair. 'Payback Hina-chan.' The cherry haired woman thought gleefully.

Hinata gulped silently and pasted a smile on. "Naruto talk shit to you earlier?" Kiba asked. Hinata nodded. "Yeah...he said something about bringing you to your senses or something stupid like that." Kiba said disgustedly. Hinata shivered as if she were cold. Sakura silently hugged her and Hinata relaxed. 'They feel like they have only each other. That makes me sad.' Kiba thought.

"What did he say?" Kiba asked. "He had the audacity to think I was crawling to him like some kind of dog-no offense Kiba-starved for attention. That I was honored to spend even a moment in his-and I quote-'awesome presence'. It made me want to gag. So I did. He didn't like that too much and said I could join his harem." Hinata replied with a snort and a sneer. Sakura scowled. "Sasuke changed him. He wasn't like that until Team 7 formed." She spat Sasuke's name like curse and crossed her arms over her chest.

Neji came back into the living room with a tray bearing a tea pot, four cups, and the other things that went along with tea. Sakura automatically served everyone before she realized she was reverting to her clan upbringing again. She blushed. "Heh. Old habit." She mumbled. Neji smiled. 'So she's from a clan too.' He thought. 'Damn! Way to go moron.' Sakura scolded herself.

Hinata grinned internally. 'This is too easy!' She cheered mentally. Sakura looked at her friend warily but saw nothing on her face that would make her feel wary so she relaxed.

* * *

There's chappie three. 


	3. The Morning After

I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT DOING SO!!!!!! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!

Chapter three: The Morning and Shopping.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata sat in Neji and Kiba's apartment until the sun rose high in the sky. Both kunoichi were curled up together asleep while Neji and Kiba were passed out in the arm chairs sleeping as well. 

Sakura was the first of the quartet to awaken and she did so with a soft yawn, a few mumbled words and a deep stretch that made her smile. 'That was the best sleep ever.' She thought happily. The pink haired medic-nin got up and made breakfast, somehow finding everything she needed.

"What is that heavenly smell?" Kiba yawned as he came into the kitchen and slumped into a chair.

Sakura smiled. "It's breakfast dog boy." She replied.

"Can we keep you?" Kiba asked teasingly.

Sakura laughed. Hinata came in and fell into another chair.

"Must. Have. Coffee. Need. Caffeine." She grunted in monosyllables.

Sakura laughed again and presented Hinata with a mug of her favorite coffee just the way she liked it.

Hinata took a sip and smiled. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. Caffine." She purred happily. Neji was the last one into the kitchen and took the third seat.

Sakura brought breakfast to the table and served everyone else before she served herself. The pink haired kunoichi sat down and dug into her food with a hearty "Itadakimasu!" as did Hinata and Kiba. Neji was a little more reserved at first. Once he got a taste of her food however, Neji was wolfing his down along with Kiba. "I love you!" Kiba and Neji both yelled. Sakura and Hinata laughed heartily. "You know Hina. I always wondered if that saying was true. Now I think I believe it." Sakura said. "Which one?" Hinata asked. "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Sakura replied. Hinata and Sakura shared another hearty laugh. "Better his stomach than his pants." Hinata said. Sakura nodded and sipped her tea calmly.

"What do you want to do today? We're yours to do with as you please all day." Kiba asked. Sakura smiled. "I would love to go home and change clothes. What about you Hina?" She asked. "Me too. Being in one's pajamas all day is just...not cool." Hinata replied. Sakura snickered as the purple haired woman did the dishes.

The four shinobi left after Neji and Kiba got dressed for the day and headed to Hinata's first. When the four of them reached the Hyuuga Manor, Hinata went in through her window and took a quick shower. She returned ten minutes later in a pair of cotton pants and a tight tank top over a purple bikini. She had her jacket open but on. "Your turn Saku." Hinata said. "Hai." Sakura agreed. They went to Sakura's apartment and lounged about in the living room watching TV while Sakura took her shower.

The pink haired woman came downstairs in a bikini with shorts on over the bottoms and a Jonin vest she pilfered from Shikamaru's house when she first started talking to him about cutting herself. "You know what Saku?" Hinata said as the rosette haired kunoichi went into the kitchen and grabbed something to munch on later. "What's that Hina?" Sakura called. "You look good in guy's clothes." Hinata replied. "I know. I mean even Jiraya said as much...right after I finished beating his face in for spying on me in the hotsprings." Sakura said as she came back into the living room. She rooted through the closet for a moment before she found a pair of black flip flops to match her bikini and set them by the door. They all left Sakura's apartment and went into the village proper. Where all the shops were.

"Where to first Sakura?" Kiba asked. "Well...I do need a few new weapons." Sakura said as she spotted a case of lacquered senbon needles and a pair of beautiful katanas. Hinata noticed what she was staring at and grinned. "We definitely need more weapons...with all the missions we've been on, ours have worn out." She agreed. Sakura nodded and the four shinobi went into the shop.

Sakura and Hinata saw their friends Temari and Sai behind the counter of the shop and grinned. They used Naruto's Flash Technique to get behind the counter and tackle/hugged them. "SAI!!!!!! TEMARI!!!!!!" They squealed. "KYA!!!!! YOU TOOK TEN YEARS OFF MY LIFE!!!!" Sai and Temari yelled as they hugged the girls back. Sakura and Hinata grinned. "I want the senbons and the katanas in the window Sai." Sakura said. "Ooh. I want them too. We both want a set." Hinata said. "Alright alright. Jeez. Don't spaz out." Temari said as she went to go get the extra out of the back room while Sai went and got the window display for Sakura.

Sakura and Hinata paid for them and their standard issue ninja weapons before they headed out into the rest of Konoha's shopping district. "So you two buy whatever catches your eye?" Kiba asked.

"Pretty much." Hinata replied.

* * *

There's chappie three. 


	4. The Confrontation

I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT DOING SO!! I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!

Chapter four: The Confrontation

WARNING: angst, comfort/friendship, some humor.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata walked between Neji and Kiba happily as they headed to the lake for a little R&R since none of them had missions or other duties on their schedules for the day.

Sakura and Hinata were quite pleased to know that they had three days off from the hospital just as Neji and Kiba had three days break from missions.

"Well well Sakura. I see you've moved on to the next rich bastard. But the Hyuuga? That's low even for you bitch." Sasuke sneered.

Sakura tried to hold her tears back at his derogatory words to her but failed.

"That's right bitch. Cry like the weak slut you are." Sasuke sneered.

"Who do you think you are talking to her like that you scumbag? How dare you just waltz up to us and have the balls to speak to my friend like that you shithead!" Kiba yelled angrily. He felt his hand clench into a fist and Akamaru growled heavily.

Neji led Sakura away calmly so they wouldn't see him seething. "Shh. It's ok. You're not a slut. Or a bitch. You're not weak. You're perfect." He soothed her in low, soft tones.

Sakura panted as she tried to get her tears under control and eventually she calmed down. The pink haired woman smiled eerily and calmly walked toward Sasuke until she stood in front of him. "Oh no. What ever was I thinking?" She asked playing the submissive role for the moment.

Hinata grinned evilly. She was even recording it on her PDA. 'Poor Sasugay...or maybe not...no definitely not. He soooo deserves this!' The purple/blue haired Byakugan princess thought gleefully.

Sasuke smirked. "I'm glad you've come to your senses Sakura." He said arrogantly. The Uchiha had nooo idea what Sakura was about to do to him.

"Please forgive me Sasuke-sama." Sakura said demurely as Hinata snickered in the background and tried to keep said snickers silent from the unsuspecting Uchiha.

Kiba and Neji looked confused until they saw Hinata's face and the PDA. A look of understanding passed through their eyes and they too tried to keep the snickers at bay. Sakura kept her innocent face on for a while longer. Sasuke bought it hook line and sinker.

"What's she up to?" Naruto demanded. "You'll find out soon enough Uzumaki." Kiba replied rudely.

Sakura quickly did hand signs behind her back where Naruto and Sasuke couldn't see them.

"I forgive you Sakura." Sasuke said in what he thought was a generous tone of voice.

"Oh thank you sooo much Sasuke." Sakura said as she did the jutsu. 'Thinking Out Loud no Jutsu!' She mouthed silently.

"Stupid weak little bitch. She has no idea what's in store for her." Sasuke thought out loud.

Neji and Kiba gaped at the raven haired Uchiha in shock. Sakura and Hinata grinned wickedly. 'This is gonna be good.' They thought.

* * *

There's chappie four.


End file.
